When Did Your Heart Go Missing?
by moxearlee
Summary: Rewritten. When Lee goes to the lake he walks in on a girl bathing...a girl who is none other than Gai's niece! Oh no! Can Lee overcome his embarrassment and befriend her, or will the promise of love be lost in awkward silence forever?
1. Chapter 1

**When Did Your Heart Go Missing?**

**Summary: **Rewritten…When Lee goes to the lake he walks in on a girl bathing…a girl who is none other than Gai's niece!! Oh no!! Can Lee overcome his embarrassment and befriend her, or will the promise of love turn to awkward silence forever?

**Author Notes: **I don't own the title (as usual…) and everyone is seventeen. Enjoy!

**Prologue **

There were several places Rock Lee would have rather been that fateful moment. Catching himself on fire maybe, facing ten thousand Shinobi, watching Naruto in an ramen eating contest. Ok. Maybe not that. But with that being the second to worst situation he'd ever be in, this was the first.

And it had started off as such an innocent afternoon, too.

Lee, as usual, was doing his routinely training in the woods. "If I cannot do 700 laps around Kohona, it will be 1,500 sit ups!" Unsurprisingly, the Taijitsu master was going easy on himself. You can't blame him, really. After 2,000 squats, 1,000 kicks, 4,000 jump ropes, and 3,200 push-ups for his warm up routine, he was starting to break a sweat.

Not to mention it was ten million and one degrees outside, and Lee was wearing leg warmers. Orange leg warmers, over dark green spandex in the middle of summer. For a fighting genius, the guy didn't have a lot of sense in the fashion department.

Tenten had begged her teammate a thousand times to change his look...but no.

"If you wore different clothes and got your haircut, girls might actually look at you!"

"No!" Lee argued. "I want a girlfriend who loves me for who I am, not for how I look."

Neji smirked. "That's funny…I heard a fat forty year old man say the same thing about himself just yesterday."

It took Lee a moment to realize he'd just been insulted. Fired up, he shouted, "Wait and see, Neji! You are wrong! The girl of my dreams will come to me!"

But it Lee who was wrong. The girl of his dreams didn't come to him. He came to her…in the worse situation possible.

Lee skidded to a hault on the 700th lap. He'd hoped to get in 1,000 punches (or 600 more laps around Kohona) but the scorching weather was finally getting to him. _Perhaps I should rest somewhere, _he thought. The sun was blazing in the sky. Even the small patches of shade the trees provided little comfort from the blistering heat.

That's when the idea came to Lee. _I'll take a dive in the lake… and do 500 laps! _With that, the determined hard worker ran for the lake. Lee was to his training as Kakashi was to his porn.

Enough was never enough.

Lee stopped at the base of the lake. It shimmered in the sunlight, smooth as glass. He was surprised no one else was there but at the same time, relieved. Lee was self-conscious about his body. Even as he peeled away the green spandex, stripping down to his boxers, a tinge of red crept upon his cheeks.

_I should probably reduce it down to 350 laps…just in case…_

Just then Lee heard a splash. The young Genin jumped, and looked around. Creepy. No one seemed to be there…another splash. This time Lee turn around…

…and saw a naked girl facing him. _Facing him._

If Lee's face had been red before then his whole body turned to a tomato.

"I'M SORRY," the poor boy shouted, shutting his eyes tightly, "I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE HERE!"

He stumbled backward and fell over a twig. The girl was saying something—shouting actually—but Lee could not hear her over the wild racing of his heart. He got up and ran, forgetting about his clothes and his training. Half of Kohona saw Lee sprinting faster than ever in his boxers that day.

That, dear people, is how Rock Lee met the girl of his dreams…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Not a large response at all…but I'm not giving up! Hopefully, this chapter will get a little more attention. Thank you!

**It Wasn't Awkward Till You Said "This is Awkward" **

**Chapter One: **

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Rock Lee could not smother the images out of his brain.

1,000 laps could not do it, 900 sit ups could not suppress it, 564 crunches could not subdue the reoccurring memory that tainted his mind. Not matter what he tried to focus his 'thoughts on—trees, food, training, birds—he could not stop thinking about the girl.

It was a bittersweet nightmare.

What was worse is he couldn't tell anyone about it. Well, that wasn't true. He _could _tell people about what happened, but things got around in Kohona, and the story that was told wasn't necessarily the story that will reach the next person's ears. It was much like a game of telephone. Lee's reputation would certainly be ruined.

Still, he could not keep it to himself. It was driving him up to the point of insanity. He did not want to be thought as a pervert, so he decided to tell someone he could trust no matter what—Tenten.

As odd as it seemed Tenten had become a very close friend to Rock Lee, more than just a teammate. The worked up Genin was sure she would understand his situation, that he could find some consolation from the wise weapon specialist. She was a girl—she'd know what to do.

Unfortunately, before Lee could even get his friend's attention after training, a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Lee, I have a favor to ask you."

Lee's face turned beet red—ever since the incident, he felt like people could see right through him, the thoughts that were constantly flashing through his mind.

He gulped and answered, "Yes…yes, Gai Sensei?"

"Lee, a niece of mine is living with me in Kohona for a while," the sensei explained. "Would you mind coming around sometime this afternoon and showing her around the village?"

"No problem Gai Sensei," Lee said, even though hanging around a girl all day was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. "Sounds fun."

Gai slapped his back. "Great!"

The teacher walked off, and an ominous wave of regret filled Lee. For reasons he could not explain he dreaded meeting Gai's niece. Perhaps it was because he was on edge—who knew.

Tenten walked up to him. "Is something bothering you, Lee?"

"Nothing," Lee mumbled dejectedly. He knew Tenten had sensed his discomfort, but he had lost his nerve to talk to her about it. _It is best if I mention it to no one. Perhaps over time, I will forget all about it. _

"I must be going now."

With that Lee was gone. He could feel Tenten's stare as he walked from the forest, like a bug on his back. Sooner or later he knew she would find a way to force it out of him.

* * *

At around mid afternoon Lee arrived at Gai Sensei's house, wearing his usual attire. _I wonder if she knows who I am, _the young shinobi thought, as he waited for them to come out. After all, Gai Lee might've have mention his name in a letter, no? Lee felt a little bit nervous. His teacher had a tendency to brag…he didn't want too much to be expected of him. 

Voices came from inside. "You'll be impressed with Lee, Marama! He's quite the looker, like me!"

_Marama. _That name…sounded familiar. Lee had heard it before, but where?

"Lee?"

His head jerked up, Gai was smiling brightly. "Rock Lee I want you to meet my niece…Marama!"

Marama stepped from behind Gai…and Lee's mouth dropped open. The sky opened. The earth shattered as angels fell from the sky.

It was her. The girl from the lake. The young lady who had been haunting his thoughts—with her black hair, milky complexion, strange blue eyes… That was Gai sensei's _niece_?

The girl seemed to be in an equal state of shock. She just stood there looking at Lee, her face turning red.

Fate had a sick, sick sense of humor.

"Right!" Gai exclaimed, totally oblivious as usual. "I'll leave you two to explore! Well, to explore the city. You know what I mean."

He went back in the house; Rock Lee and Marama stared at each other.

_C'mon Lee! _Lee encouraged himself. _Say something smooth_!

So he said the first thing to pop in his head. "It's nice to see you with your clothes on!"

Bravo, oh wondrous Green Beast. Bravo.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes of Fabulousness…

**Me: **Hello, all! It's time for ANOTHER ISTALLMENT!!

**All of Kohona: **Cricket, cricket

**Me: **Erm. well. Yes, on with the story…

**Chapter Two**

A Tour Around Kohona

(Main Attraction: Kakashi Sensei)

There was nothing fair or funny or even remotely likeable Marama found about the situation she was in. The fact that she had been shoved off to Kohona—miles and miles away from all her friends and favorite hangouts—was the first and foremost worst event so far in her life.

And now…_this._

"I—I'm sorry!" the boy—Lee was it?—apologized. "What I meant to say was…er…it is very nice to meet you…here! Right now! Not that it wasn't then, it's just…"

_This boy is a basket case, _Marama thought as Lee stumbled through his words, his voice rising several pitches. _Heh,_ _no wonder. Look at him. He's even dressed like my uncle. Poor chump. If only he knew! Ha! Gai is one of the more normal people in my family…next to me…and even I'm…a little strange._

"Is there any place to eat?" Marama asked, putting an end to Lee's babbling. "I'm famished."

Lee nodded weakly. He knew from the uninterested and dull look on Gai's niece's face he was making a very poor first impression. Or second, rather. Damnit. The images were back.

_Oh… Why did it have to be her of all people_? Lee lamented as they walked down the street. He had never been good with girls with or without the green spandex. Tenten aside the young shinobi had avoided them altogether when he could help it—except when it came to Sakura. Now he was expected to make friends with a girl whom he'd seen naked? Impossible! She wasn't helping in the least either, being all quiet like that and staring at anything but him. _Does she think I'm a pervert? Well, why wouldn't she? I saw her in the lake! This couldn't get any worse!_

Somehow, Lee managed to make conversation. "So…what brings you to Kohona?"

Marama looked at him for the first time since they'd started walking. "Well…"

_My parents are going through a divorce. It's all my fault, of course. I can't do the simplest things like be at home on time or not start a meaningless argument. Now they're separating and I'm scared because…because I might not see one or the other again. _

_And I brought it upon myself._

"…I guess you could say I'm on vacation," she replied, smiling.

"You'll love Kohona," Lee said, perking up. At least she was being friendly, now that they were having a relaxed conversation. "Oh," Lee remembered, "I forgot to ask—do you like ramen?"

Marama eye's widened, then she blushed. "I've…never had ramen."

"WHAT?? YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN? WHERE'VE YOU BEEN LADY?"

Marama reeled around. She didn't know what to find more shocking: a kid in an orange suit yelling at her, or the fact that no one else found his behavior shocking. At all.

"Get a grip, Naruto!" The chic next to him shouted.

Instantly Lee's face went red, and he took a step behind Marama. Marama in turn glanced at Lee, and then at Sakura, and then back at Lee.

"Sorry about my friend," the pink haired girl apologized. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"It's ok. I'm Marama Maito," she greeted.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, you're Gai Sensei's _daughter_? That would explain why you're with Lee!"

Marama rubbed her neck. "Actually, I'm only his niece. And I'm not really…_with _Lee…well, he's showing me around Kohona."

Lee's face turned a deeper shade of red. "We…were just on his way to the ramen shop…" he explained, futilely. Marama fought the urge to roll her eyes. _What a dope. _

"Well good!" Naruto exclaimed. "This girl needs to eat some ramen! She's been missing out on life!"

He began walking toward the ramen shop but Sakura grabbed him firmly by the collar. "You've already had seven bowls yesterday," she reprimanded. "I think it's time you laid off. Besides, we're gonna be late for training."

"Oh, sure, training," Naruto mumbled as they walked away. "Like Kakashi sensei is actually gonna _be _there…"

They disappeared into the crowd leaving Marama and Lee to stare at their wake. _That was a little weird, _the girl thought. Lee, on the other hand, was lost in a daze. Every time he saw Sakura his heart flared up with passion. They had become close friends, but it never seemed to complete him. He wanted to let her know how she really made him feel.

_But_ _If Sakura were to ever find out what happened…_

This snapped Lee's attention out of his daydream, and back to Marama.

"I'm sorry Marama," he found himself apologizing once more. "…I was…are you ok?"

No, she wasn't. While Lee had been lost in his fantasy land Marama had begun shaking. Her eyes had turned to the size of fists; a cold sweat broke over her forehead. "I…I have to go…"

Without another word the girl sprinted down the street.

"Marama!" Lee shouted after her, but she was gone, a cloud of dust left behind her trail. Seconds later Shino appeared from around the corner.

"What is it, Lee?" He asked, seeing the perplexed look on his fellow shinobi's face. Lee could only stare at him in shock.

_Where did she go? _

_

* * *

_Marama thought. She leaned up against the wall of the alley, trying to calm herself. _Poor Lee. He probably thinks I'm a freak. But that feeling…_

Marama involuntarily shivered. Six years ago…In the woods…

Surrounded by terrifying bugs. _It won't happen again._

Fully resolved Marama stood up and walked back into the main street. Without a guide, Kohona suddenly seemed larger and more in a frenzy. She had no idea where she was, and worst of all, she was still hungry.

"I guess…I'll have to ask someone where I can get some food," Marama muttered. The streets were doubly crowded by the afternoon. The young girl felt herself shrinking as she pushed her way through the throng of people, desperately trying to find a familiar face. Even the crazy boy in the orange would do… anyone to help her.

Instead, she bumped into the back of someone completely unfamiliar, and fell.

"Well…what have we here?" a muffled voice chuckled.

Marama glanced up—and stared into the eye of Kakashi.

Instantly her heart was stolen.

**And that's where I leave you good readers! Please leave a review or pie or…something.**

**WM 911**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **Mmm…not much to say…in most Rock Lee stories I read his family has died or something, so I decided to switch it up. If by any chance his family actually did die in the manga/anime, please let me know!!!

With that said, Tally-Ho!!

**When Did Your Heart Go Missing? **

**Chapter Three: **

Meet the…Rocks??

Lee couldn't help but sulk. It was as if the anti-god of Green Spandex and Orange Leg Warmers was frowning on him now that he had to face guy after literally misplacing his own niece.

_I hope she's alright, _Lee thought. Images of Marama standing in the street confused and alone sprang into the young shinobi's mind. For some reasons it was also snowing in these images, and she was wearing only rags, begging for money. _Perhaps I should look for her…_

Meanwhile Marama was in paradise. Her friend Naomi told her the Hidden Leaf Village was home of some of the best-looking ninja ever, but this guy just took the trophy. Ok, so, maybe his face was half covered but there was something intensely sexy about his mysterious style. And that thick white hair, broad shoulders, defined muscles…oh yes, she'd _definitely, _make sexy time with this ninja!

"Do you need help getting up?" Mr. Right asked her.

_I think you swept me off my feet already, sir. _

"Yeah," Marama said, taking his hand.

He pulled her up a little too firmly, causing the young Maito to press against his chest. The white haired ninja chuckled. "Touchy, aren't you?"

Marama blushed. "Not really…" _Get a grip! Do you wanna look like an idiot? _She straightened up. "My name is Marama Maito, by the way."

Damn. She hadn't meant to give away she was related to Gai. Hopefully, he wouldn't know who her crazy uncle was…

"Oh! You're related to Gai?"

Double damn!! "Er, he's my uncle. We're nothing alike," she added hastily.

Again, the ninja chuckled. "I can certainly she that. Are you meeting him somewhere by any chance?"

"Well actually," Marama explained, blushing furiously. "One of his students was showing me around…and we got separated. Now I'm lost."

_No need to get into the details, _she thought, still feeling foolish for running from Lee. _It doesn't matter._

"As it happens I know where Gai lives," The ninja said. "I could take you there if you like. Jump on my back."

Marama blinked. "Excuse…me?"

"Jump on my back," he repeated. Marama stared at him. Was he being…serious?

The answer came when the white haired Ninja kneeled down for her to climb on. _Today must be my lucky day_! Marama rejoiced, as he stood up with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked. "Let's go!"

Together they jumped from roof to roof.

_

* * *

_

They were standing in front of Gai's door, bidding each other farewell.

"It was nice meeting you, Kakashi," Marama said.

"You too," Kakashi replied, giving her another once over. She had the same dark hair as Gai, but she did not have the Maito tallness…or eyebrows, thank goodness. Yet her personality was the same Yosh! as Gai's, even if she didn't realize it.

Her eyes, however, were a mystery.

Kakashi had come across Gai's sister and their parents—none of them had the dark, serene blue Marama possessed. It was almost a little unnerving.

_Could it be coincidence…her parents named her after…that spirit_? Kakashi thought, as he bound from roof to roof.

One could only wonder.

In Gai's apartment Marama was musing over something completely different—what to do with the spandex suit Lee had left at the lake. Her first idea was to burn it, but fire and spandex didn't mix well together. She could throw it away but…that just didn't feel right.

_You know what you have to do, _an annoying little voice whispered. Marama sighed. There was no point in arguing with the Annoying Little Voice.

Grudgingly, she took the stupid suit, found Rock Lee's listing, and headed out the door.

* * *

Lee's house was not far from Gai's apartment. However, it took Marama over forty minutes to find the place given that she was new, and also crap at taking directions.

"I shouldn't have to go through this kind of torture," she muttered, knocking on Lee's door. From the other side she heard the pounding of someone running down the steps, followed by a bang.

The door swung open and Marama was face to face with a small, female Lee.

"Hi," she giggled, hiding behind the door. "Who are you?"

_This must be Lee's little sister, _Marama observed. She had thick, curly hair and a beautiful smile. No bushy eyebrows. If the elder girl didn't hate kids, this squirt might borderline cute.

"Hey," Marama said. "I'm here to see Lee, is he home?"

"He will be if you wait ten minutes," the little girl replied. "Come on in!"

She pushed the door all the way open for Marama, who stepped inside hesitantly. Was it in this town's nature to be so hospitable? It was nothing the young girl was use to at all.

"Mommy, a pretty girl is here to see Lee! Come look!"

Marama blushed furiously. _Maybe I shouldn't have come in at all…_But it was too late. A woman stepped into the foyer, and smiled at Marama. She was identical to the little girl except her hair was pulled back, and she seemed more graceful. _How did a boy like Lee come from such a beautiful woman_? Marama wondered.

"Hello," Lee's mom greeted sweetly. "I'm Rock Mirdori."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Marama Maito. I hope I'm not intruding," Marama said, bowing slightly.

Mirdori smiled gently at her. "Not at all. Come inside, I was just cooking dinner."

The woman walked back towards the kitchen, her daughter in tow. "Isn't she pretty?" Marama heard the little girl whisper.

"Don't talk about others, sweetie," the mother scolded. "But yes she is quite lovely." She turned to Marama. "Would you like to take a seat? Lee should be home shortly."

"Uh, ok." What else could she do?

"So, you're related to Gai?" Midori inquired, making polite conversation as Marama sat down.

Inwardly, the young girl groaned. "Yeah, but…we're not alike at all. Not one single bit."

Midori laughed lightly, pouring the ramen noodles into a bowl and lacing them with soy sauce. _I don't remember my mom cooking meals like that, _Marama thought bitterly. _It smells so good…_

"He's actually a nice man really," Lee's mom was saying. "He has a few…quirks…but overall, very polite and kind."

"Well, that doesn't seem to run in the family," Marama replied bitterly, watching the noodles.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Marama's face to red. She said something she knew she shouldn't have. "What I meant to say was…" Marama began, but suddenly Lee's little sister ran into the kitchen.

"Lee's home!" She announced loudly.

"Just in time!" Midori beamed. "Marama, I would love for you to stay and join us for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah!" Marama replied enthusiastically. She had forgotten her hunger while talking to Kakashi, and now it was back with a vengeance. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying?"

"Not at all," Lee's mom replied.

From the foyer Lee was hugging his sister. "How was your day, Masami?" He asked.

"Good!" She replied. "But yours is even better! A pretty girl is here to see you!"

"A pretty girl?" Lee repeated, wondering who on earth could be visiting him. Masami would definitely recognize Tenten and Sakura—who was it? It couldn't be…

It was. Lee met Marama's gaze as soon as he entered the kitchen.

She waved embarrassedly. "Yo."

* * *

Lee couldn't believe after all the trouble Gai's niece had caused him she would have the audacity to come into his own house. _There might be a good explanation, _he thought to himself. Still, after having to 500 crunches after training, Lee deserved an answer to that 'explanation' _if _there was a legitimate one to begin with.

Midori could sense the tension between the two, and whether it was love or a misunderstanding, she decided to leave them to work it out.

"Come on Masami," she said, picking up her daughter. "I need to water the plants before dinner…"

The two left, leaving Lee and Marama alone.

Before the girl could open her mouth Lee asked sternly, "Where on earth did you go, Marama? Why did you just leave like that?"

Marama looked down. For a boy who couldn't talk to his crush, Lee could certainly be firm. He really had learned a lot from her uncle.

"Lee," Marama began, trying to search his face for mercy. "There was…no excuse for what I did. I know it must have caused you a lot of trouble and my uncle a lot anxiety…but, really, I don't feel comfortable telling you why I left like that. I'm sorry."

_You'd never believe me anyway._

At the end of her apology Lee relaxed. "It is alright, Marama," he said. "I accept your apology. And I am glad you are ok."

Marama's head jerked up. _Wait…does he actually care? Or is he just saying that_?

She never had the chance to ask, however, before her stomach growled extremely loud. _This could only happen to me, _Marama thought.

Lee himself was quite aghast. "Er, I guess you should stay for dinner…"

"Yeah," Marama sighed.

After dinner Lee helped his mom clean the kitchen, not something most boys did. But Lee had always had a kind heart. Even when he was struggling with school, he always was a bit of a softie. _If only girls could see that rather than his green suit, _Mrs. Rock thought. _Then again a change of style wouldn't hurt…_

"She seemed nice," Midori commented, handing a plate for her son to dry.

Lee blushed. He hadn't told his mother the circumstances in which he and Marama had met. Hopefully, it was something he would take to his grave.

"She is very kind," Lee agreed.

For the most part Marama had been very sweet during dinner. The only time she was reluctant to speak was when Masami made the mistake of asking about her parents.

"My dad and my older sister are on a mission together," Lee's sister bragged. "What about your siblings? Do you have any?"

"No," Marama said.

"What about your parents are they shinobi?"

Lee saw Marama's fork stop midway to her plate. Her serene eyes suddenly became distant, and filled with sadness.

"…My father is," she replied quietly. Lee caught his mother's eye.

"Masami," Midori scolded, "don't pry so much."

"I was only asking," the little girl said defensively.

"It's ok," Marama said, all smiles again. "It's no big deal."

_It was the exact tone she had when she told me her reason for moving here, _Lee remembered as he put the dishes away. _Is that what she does when she's lying_?

Gai too had nothing much to say about it when Lee asked him about Marama's sojourn. "All teenagers need a little time to themselves."

Lee sat on his couch. He wondered what was really going on in Marama's head.

* * *

Marama walked home, belly full.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal like that since…forever…"

A cold, sharp chill crawling up her spine hindered her cheerful thoughts. Marama glanced behind her shoulder—but all there was to see in the dark was an empty billboard. Still, the feeling kept on her. _The sound of buzzing in her ear, bugs crawling all over her body…_

_Not again, _Marama cried inside, jogging down the deserted street. _Why does this keep happening_? _…Wait a second, I forgot to give Lee his suit! Man!_

Marama slapped her forehead, coming to a stop in front of Gai's door. "I guess it'll just half to wait until tomorrow,"she thought, walking inside.

Across the street, on the rooftop behind the billboard, Shino stepped into the moonlight.

"Marama…" he muttered. "Are you really the one…we tried to kill?"

**DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffie!!! Please read and review, as always, and I will have another chapter, ASAP!! ADIOS!**


End file.
